


strangers

by sahwan



Category: 15& (Band), JYPE, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Uni AU, adding more characters to the chara list if i decide to put them in, also yes jamie is in yet another one of my fics, but the type of little shit where he’s actually just grease, lee know is so freaking ahshsujshd that i had to write a fic about him, no 00-01 liners sorry yeorabeun, sorry she’s my ult so..., uhhhh fluff, uhhhh some smutty smut???, where lee know is a little shit to you, ya know what i mean???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: never thought a stranger would mean so much to you until you met lee minho. he’s the bane of your existence but almost the light of your life. you love your idiot of a boyfriend.basically the song ‘strangers’ by nezza as a fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

“crap jimin’s going to fucking kill me.” you murmur, looking at the time ticking away on your watch. you tap your foot impatiently as the bus finally stops at your desired destination. you bolt out of there trying to beat the ‘walk’ signal. 

 

“you’re ten minutes lates!” jimin yells as the door to the cafe dings. you, a panting mess and the four people lined up at the counter turning around to look at you.

 

“yes i know. im sorry.” you apologize, setting your purse under the table and taking the apron from jimin before greeting jihyo who’s currently making an espresso.

 

“you’re free to go.” you say, washing your hands before taking the next person’s order. jimin rolls her eyes and heads to the back to punch out.

 

“i just punched you in by the way!” she yells from the back.

 

“thank you~” you say cutely.

 

about two hours pass, the cafe settling down as the sun begins to set.

 

‘3 more hours until i can go home and start on my midterm paper’ you think to yourself.

 

the door dings and you look up. three good looking boys walk in, the glow of the setting sun behind them. kind of looks like a movie scene. they all talk amongst themselves, probably trying to figure out what they want. you look at jihyo and both of you make a face of approval.

 

one makes his way to the pastries. his thumb and index finger on his chin making it look like he was in deep thought. he looks at you, walking towards the counter.

 

“hello, how can i help you?” you say.

 

“hello, i was wondering what your favorite cake from here was.” he says. the other two still looking over the menu.

 

“uh...” you start. “well the customer favorite is the red velvet cheese cake.”

 

he licks his lip.

 

“and yours?” he asks.

 

“i-i personally like the chocolate mousse cake.” you stutter.

 

he smiles and it sort of stops your heart.

 

“i’ll take a slice of that and an americano.” he looks towards his friends and back to you. “thats for here, by the way.”

 

you nod, pushing buttons to calculate his order. “thats $7.35.”

 

he hands you a ten dollar bill and tells you to keep the change.

 

“thanks.”

 

the other two finally order, a simple mocha latte for the shorter one and a mango pineapple smoothie with a blueberry muffin for his blonde friend.

 

it takes you two a good 5 minutes, more or less, to finish making their drinks.

 

“dibs on giving them the orders.” jihyo cooes.

 

you laugh. “knock yourself out.”

 

 

*

 

 

the table they sat in was directly diagonal towards the front counter. every time you even gazed their way you made eye contact with at least one of them and it gave you anxiety.

 

a good two hours pass and they were still there. it was normal for customers to stay at the cafe for a long time but you wanted more than anything for them to leave.

 

“one more hour and we’re free.” jihyo rejoices.

 

“good because i have a midterm paper to start writing.” you sigh.

 

“ugh don’t even remind me.” jihyo groans.

 

the cafe was practically empty except for the three boys and two other customers with their laptops. it was around 8:30 in the evening.

 

“i’ll do tables.” you sigh taking the wet rag and heading towards the dining area. you made eye contact with americano boy and he smiled. the corners of his lips curving slightly.

 

‘cute’ you thought.

 

you almost finish the tables, making your way to the ones closest to the group of boys.

 

“miss.” one of them calls out for you.

 

“yes?” you straighten out.

 

“what time do you guys close.” the blonde asks.

 

you take a look at your watch. “around fifteen minutes.”

 

“oh sorry, should we leave?” he looks concerned.

 

“no it’s fine. i’ll let you know when there’s five minutes left.”

 

“thank you.” he smiles.

 

 

*

 

 

maybe a week passed since you saw those three. probably never going to see them again, you thought.

 

you switched shifts with jimin today. something about a doctors appointment she has at noon. it was a wednesday. your typical slow day. you and mina worked the morning shift. mina leaving an hour ahead of you before yerin came to relieve her from her shift.

 

it’s so dead today. you thought. you and yerin playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of scratch paper for the past 30 minutes. it was 10 to 8, not that you were keeping score.

 

the door dings and you look up, surprised to see americano boy again. this time alone. you straighten out, ready to take his order.

 

“hi again.” he starts. “uh... can i get a piece of that chocolate mousse cake and an-“

 

“americano?” you ask.

 

“you remembered.” he smiles.

 

“yes i did.”

 

“this time its to go, sorry i can’t stay.” he grins. you laugh taking a to go cup and asking for his name.

 

“minho, lee minho.”

 

“first name’s fine.” you tease, a smile on your lips as you write this very cute strangers name on the cup.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you accidentally invite minho into your apartment.

two weeks went by, minho would stop by occasionally. once or twice a week by himself then a couple times with the other two. which now you know are chan and changbin. sometimes when he comes alone he likes to ask you 20 questions back to back. it honestly feels like a game show.

 

“favorite color?” minho asks from behind the counter, waiting on you to make his coffee.

 

“green.”

 

“mine’s mint.” he responds.

 

“favorite number?” he asks again.

 

“10” jimin interjects.

 

“thanks for your input, miss park.” he snorts.

 

you hadn’t realized how familiar he got with the cafe and everyone who worked with you til now. three weeks ago you were total strangers and now he’s calling your bestfriend ‘miss park’.

 

“8.” you answer his previous question and hand him his americano.

 

“thank you.” he hovers. “listen, you know i dont only go here for the coffee, right?”

 

“well no shit, sherlock.” jimin says from beside you. and you can’t help but snicker.

 

he makes an annoyed face towards her and she mocks his action.

 

“anyway, it’d be nice if i could get your number.” he bites his bottom lip in anticipation.

 

“just give him your damn number, y/n!” jimin groans and you nudge her before rolling your eyes and writing a series of numbers on it and handing it to minho.

 

“if this isn’t your actual phone number, im coming back and ordering the most complicated drink i can come up with.” he deadpans.

 

“it’s my number!” you laugh ushering him out of line. he meets you by the pastries and you hand him a piece of chocolate mousse cake.

 

“i didn’t order this today.” he looks at you, confused.

 

“it’s on the house. text me later.”

 

“thanks for the sweets, my sweet.” he cooes and you elicit a gagging sound.

 

 

*

 

you finally reach the end of your shift. you and jimin making sure all the tables are wiped and all the straws and condiments are filled before locking up.

 

on the way home jimin nudges you while the two of you wait for the bus.

 

“so~ minho~” she sings.

 

“what about him?”

 

“did he text you yet?”

 

you had completely forgot you gave him your number and switched your phone on. you smile as three texts from an unknown number appear on your screen.

 

 

[unknown number] hi text me when youre off

[unknown number] this is minho btw

[unknown number] the one from the cafe

 

 

you turn to jimin and smile.

 

“i take that as a yes.” she assumes and you nod rapidly.

 

jimin’s bus pulls up and you hug your bestfriend goodbye.

 

“text me when you get home.” you tell her.

 

now it’s just you, waiting in the dark for another 15 minutes for your bus. you text minho back.

 

[you] just got off, waiting for my bus right now.

 

not even a minute later and he’s responded.

 

[minho] at this hour? where are you? i’ll just pick you up.

 

your heart flutters.

 

[you] its okay, im right by the cafe. my bus will be here in 15.

 

[minho] i’ll be there in 10.

 

[you] are you sure?

 

[minho] yes. sit still.

 

ten minutes pass and sure enough there he was in a nice black car, waiting for you.

 

“get in loser.” he teases, but you do anyway.

 

“you really didn’t have to minho, but thanks.” you say, fastening your seatbelt.

 

“no problem. so where to?”

 

you told him the address to your apartment, your roommate had moved out recently and you’ve been trying to convince jimin to leave the dorms and move in with you.

 

no more than twenty minutes of playful banter and more 20 questions but this time you got to ask some back and youre in front of your flat.

 

“wow it normally takes me an hour or so to get home.”

 

“just call me. i’ll be glad to bring you home.” he smiles. that smile thats so inviting and oh so freaking cute.

 

“uh... do you wanna come inside or something?” wait did you just...

 

“yeah, sure.” wait did he just...

 

for some unknown reason you asked him to come up and he agreed. if you thought you were nervous before, think again. the first try trying to get the key into the door felt like forever. you could feel minho’s presence behind you and you swallowed the huge lump in your throat before opening the door.

 

“sorry about the mess. my roommate just moved out.” you led him to the living room, settling on the couch.

 

“was she tired of living with you?” he teases.

 

“excuse you, i am _very_ pleasant to live with.” you hmphed.

 

“of course you are.” he pats your head.

 

“i invite you into my home and you insult me?” you fake gasp and he laughs.

 

you notice how his laugh is almost like a giggle, how his eyes turn into the cutest crescents and how the corners of his lips curl inwards when he smiles or laughs. you stare at him, almost analyzing his face. you never saw him outside of the cafe and now he’s in your apartment.

 

“do i have something on my face?” he asks. swiping at his lips, making sure there’s nothing there.

 

“n-no.” you stutter. “i was just.... uh staring.” you admit sheepishly.

 

“oh. well then, stare all you want.” he grins.

 

you scoot a little closer and minho stills. you admire how his nose curves, how the apples of his cheeks look squishy, the shape of his lips. oh his lips! how they drive you crazy. the first time you met sent shivers down your every being. the way he smiled at you. the way he’d glance over at you. how your eyes lock when you’d look over to his direction.

 

your fingers brush against his bottom lip and you could feel minho tense under your touch and you pull back.

 

“no, it’s fine.” he assures you. and you trace his lips, then his nose, then eyes, cheeks, jaw, then adams apple. god how you wanted to give him everything right then and there, but you had to pace yourself. you felt his breath hitch and your eyes found his. he was just staring at you.

 

“sorry, was that too forward?” you ask.

 

“n-no. that was fine.”

 

“i don’t want to lead you on. honestly i don’t know why i invited you up here. i know that usually means one thing when someone asks you to go up to their apartment. but i swear that wasn’t my intentions and now im rambling.” you depleted and he put a hand on your shoulder.

 

“really, it’s fine. i didn’t come up here with that in mind. besides we’re just getting to know each other, so don’t try to take advantage of me.” he teases.

 

“oh shut up.” you push him slightly.

 

“now you’re hitting me! i bruise easily, ya know?” minho says dramatically before bursting into a fit of laughter.

 

 

*

 

 

you woke up that next morning to a couple of texts.

 

[jjijji] i forgot to text you right away, oops. but im home!

 

[minho] i had fun last night. you should let me take you out.

 

[minho] also goodmorning.

 

you agreed to letting minho take you out and now if was just a matter of when. you told jimin all the spicy details and she basically exploded with excitement. saying something like ‘maybe you can hook me up with one of his cute friends’.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one month with minho.

the first date with minho was extremely vanilla. he took you to dinner, then a late night movie, then brought you home like a gentleman. you had the biggest urge to kiss him but you hesitated and now he’s hugging you goodbye and youre going up to your flat with regret all over your face.

 

“why am i so stupid?” you ask yourself, staring at your phone while in bed. contemplating whether to text him or not. then your phone lights up with a text from minho. a simple ‘goodnight, sweet dreams. aka dream of me.’ and you laugh, your stomach turning with butterflies. you type a quick reply of ‘goodnight, if i dream of you, you might end up being shirtless.’ then the rest of your night consisted of flirty texts from the two of you.

 

you went on a couple more dates, more dinners, a movie, and an amusement park where you discovered his fear of heights.

 

“let’s go on a ride!” you say excitedly, since the last time you went to an amusement park was when you were 12.

 

“sure, lead the way.” he says, looking at the map.

 

“oooooh! this one!” you say pointing at the gyro drop.

 

he hesitates to answer, but simply nods.

 

the safety belts of the ride came down and you were kicking in your seat. minho on the other side was silent and stiff.

 

“you okay?” you ask.

 

“uh.... yeah im good.” he says, not so convincingly. and the ride starts along with a small grunt from minho. you laugh, grabbing his hand instinctively and he looks at you. you smile at him.

 

“it’s okay. im here.” you say, squeezing his hand and he squeezes back. by the end of the ride his hair is a disheveled mess and his face expression looked like death.

 

you laugh, getting off the ride and dragging him to a bench.

 

“why didn’t you tell me you were scared of heights?” you ask, softly nudging him.

 

“scared? who? me?” he says soullessly.

 

“okay then if youre not scared, lets go again.”

 

“no, no. im terrified of heights.” he admits and you chuckle.

 

“thats all you had to say, dummy.”

 

“but i mean, i’ll go again if that means you’ll hold my hand.” his eyebrows wiggle and it makes you laugh.

 

“i’ll just hold your hand regardless, minho.”

 

 

*

 

 

“what?! youre older than me?!” minho gasps, him in your kitchen making you a late lunch.

 

“only by a year! you don’t have to call me noona or anything.” you fiddle with your fingers.

 

he looks over at you and your bashful expression.

 

“noona.” he whispers, walking over to you sneakily and you jump, face burning up.

 

“i said you didn’t have to!” you push him away and he just grins.

 

“noooooonaaa.” he sings. and you hide your face in your hands.

 

two seconds later he has you by the wrists and is staring you down.

 

“noona.” he says.

 

“w-what?” you stutter.

 

“noona, can i kiss you?”

 

your heart almost stops and you turn an even redder shade.

 

“yes.” your reply barely left your lips and suddenly his came crashing in. it took you two a whole three weeks of ‘dating’ to finally kiss. and it was worth the wait. he pushed you deeper into the chair you weresitting in as he stepped forward, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip. you accidentally let out a soft mewl and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. and you mewl again. you can feel the smirk on his lips and he pulls away. both of you gasping for air. he walks back to your kimchi fried rice on the stove and sets it on a plate in front of you.

 

“thanks for making me lunch.” you say, almost in a whisper.

 

“anytime.” he pauses. “noona.” he teases again and you turn back into a tomato.

 

 

*

 

 

“so is he any good under the hood?” jimin wiggles her eyebrows as she lays next to you on your bed and you shove her lightly, a red tinge to your face.

 

you and minho have only been seeing each other for a month now. you actually found out you go to the same uni, just a different district. coincidentally jimin is in the same building as minho, chan and changbin. i guess she just never paid attention. or maybe they have different classes. when i told jimin this she said and quote ‘i think i’d remember if three cuties like that were in my class.’

 

“i haven’t even seen him shirtless, relax.” you say, flipping the page of the manga you were reading.

 

“but you...” she pauses. “.... want to?”

 

“maybe.” you smile behind your book. and she takes it out of your hand, probably making you lose your page and you frown.

 

“jimin!” you whine. “ i was reading that!”

 

“and i want to know when you two are going to get it on.” she did a stupid body roll and you scoff.

 

“i really need to get you a boyfriend.” you sigh.

 

“yeah go ask _yours_ if he knows any cute single guys.”

 

“minho is _not_ my boyfriend.”

 

“let’s see. he picks you up from work, he makes you lunch, he buys you stupid cute things. he’s your boyfriend.” she states.

 

“w-we’re just dating okay. testing the waters, you know.”

 

“y/n! the water is great! just admit it.” jimin yells.

 

“i don’t want to ask him the ‘what are we question’ what if i scare him away?” you question and jimin gives you an understanding look.

 

“good point. we both know how boys are.” and you two nod in agreement.

 

you and jimin were in the middle of a girls night, the plan was to order take out, put face masks on, and watch rom coms all night.

 

the doorbell rings and jimin practically dances to the door thinking it was your order of chicken. to her dismay minho appeared.

 

“oh.” she sighs. “it’s you.”

 

“oh, dear jimin why do you hate me so?” minho says sarcastically.

 

“i thought you were our chicken.” jimin frowns, letting him in and he follows her into the living room where fluffy blankets and pillows were laid out all over the floor.

 

“chicken?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

“how much wa-“ you stop mid sentence as you walk out of your room with the white teddy bear minho won you at the amusement park one time.

 

“what are you doing here?” you ask him. “did we have a date i forgot about?” your eyebrows furrowing as you start to worry.

 

minho chortles walking towards you and unfurrowing your brows with his thumb.

 

“relax, i just wanted to see you.” he laughs.

 

“feel free to stay, we’re having chicken and beer later!” jimin shouts from the floor of the living room, cuddling her stuffed moomin.

 

“wow chicken and beer and i wasn’t invited?” minho fake gasps and you push his arm lightly.

 

“we’ll be wearing face masks and watching rom coms later, you in?” your brows now wiggling up and down.

 

“im going to have to tape them bad boys down.” he jokes. “but count me in.”

 

the chicken finally arrived and you brought out the beers, the three of you sitting on your living room floor, trying to find a good rom com to watch. you end up on ‘my sassy girl’ a classic.

 

“ugh watching this makes me want a boyfriend even more.” jimin whines, kicking her feet and taking a swig of her beer.

 

“then why did you choose it!” you laugh.

 

“because i want to watch people fall in love okay! can’t i have it both ways?!” she protests. and minho laughs.

 

“y/n and i are right in front of you! you don’t need this rom com.”

 

your face flushes and you nudge minho with your leg.

 

“oh please!” jimin slurs. “do you even consider her your girlfriend?”

 

minho blinks, again, then again.

 

“yes.” he answers. and you look at him, biting back a small smile.

 

“do you not consider me your boyfriend, y/n?” he asks.

 

“uh.” you try to find the words to answer him. “i didn’t want to scare you away if i called you my boyfriend.”

 

he blinks again.

 

“im scared of heights, not a 2 feet shorty named y/n.” he quips.

 

you gasp and jimin laughs.

 

“i am not 2 feet!”

 

“well you are shorter than me and im pretty short, y/n.” jimin adds.

 

“not helping.”

 

two hours into the night and jimin is passed out, her face mask still fully on her face. you're sitting on the floor with minho, backs against the couch as his arm is wrapped around your shoulder.

 

“should we draw on her face?” he jokes and you chuckle quietly.

 

“i think we’d ruin the marker since she has a mask on.”

 

“thats true.” he turns to face you and you can’t help but smile at lee minho in a face mask. he adjusts yours as the corner seems to be folding off.

 

“you look like the friday the 13th guy.” he teases.

 

“excuse me, then what does that make you?”

 

“a hot friday the 13th guy.”

 

you shove him lightly.

 

“it’s getting late, i should get going.” he states, taking the mask off.

 

“or you could sleep over?” you suggest and his eyebrow quips.

 

“are you trying to take advantage of me again?” he teases.

 

“fine go away then!” you protest to his teasing, pushing him away. he tightens his hold on you.

 

“im afraid i can’t stay the night, i might be too tempted to try something and i dont want miss park jimin here to use anything against me.” he shrugs.

 

your face flushes and he shoots you a wink. minho gets up and pulls you with him.

 

“walk me to the door?” he asks.

 

all you do is nod. he takes your face mask off and gently pats your cheeks and forehead to dry the area. tossing both yours and his into the trashbin on the way to the door.

 

“goodnight, y/n.”

 

“goodnight, minho.” he leans down for a kiss and naturally you reciprocate by leaning forward. the kiss was simple but sweet. it lasted a few seconds before he places a small peck on your nose, then one to your lips.

 

“text me when you get home, okay? drive safe.”

 

“that was so girlfriendly of you.” he snorts.

 

“well i am your girlfriend, loser.”

 

“that’s god damn right.” he pecks your lips once more before heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

“so, my friend yugyeom is throwing this party on saturday, would you like to come with me?” minho asks, tilting his head back to look at you from his position on your lap.

 

you looked down at your cute boyfriend, running your fingers through his dark locks.

 

“hmmm, can i invite some friends too?”

 

“yeah, he said to tell you to ‘invite some cute girls’.” minho rolls his eyes at his friend’s request.

 

“i know like four girls. and you’ve probably met all of them.” you hum, refocusing on the tv in front of you.

 

“the girls from work?”

 

“basically.”

 

“i feel like jimin and yugyeom will get along just fine.” minho smiles just from imagining their interactions.

 

“jimin gets along with everyone.”

 

minho sits up, his back facing you as he whips his head back. “what do you mean? she literally wants me dead!” he whines and you pull him back down onto your lap.

 

“that’s just her way of showing affection.” you shrug.

 

“right.” he says sarcastically which makes you chuckle a little.

 

 

*

 

“i don’t look too slutty, right?” jimin asks as she pulls her denim skirt down a little.

 

“you’re wearing a long sleeved mesh shirt. no baby, you don’t look slutty at all. but i should change, right? this is too much? maybe i should just wear a skirt too-“ you rambled.

 

“y/n stop, you look fine. it looks classy on you. like a classy slut.”

 

“thats it, im changing.” you whine, fiddling with your black slip dress.

 

“dont! you look great. maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.” jimin winks. “wear some cute underwear.”

 

you shove your bestfriend playfully, then your phone rings.

 

“im outside~” minho sings through the other line.

 

“okay. we’re coming down.”

 

you and jimin swiftly, but carefully walk down the stairs, since the elevator was under maintenance. you saw minho’s car stalled in front of your apartment complex and hopped into the passenger seat.

 

“wow, i need to take you out to parties more often.” he whistles.

 

“shut up.” you scoff, smiling.

 

“just you two?” minho asks.

 

“yerin is picking up mina and jihyo later. so for now youre stuck with us.” jimin says from the back seat.

 

“that’s fine, my two favorite girls.” he winks at you, one hand on your thigh as he drives.

 

“flattery will get you no where, minho.” jimin jabs.

 

a little while later minho parks in front of a white house, their driveway lined up with different cars. you can hear the music from the other side of the street.

 

walking into the party, minho’s arm was securely wrapped around your waist as he tells jimin to hold onto one of his belt loops so she doesn’t get lost.

 

“lee know!” a boy hollers as we approach him. he was quite tall, his hair black or maybe even a dark brown, tousled and messy.

 

“yugyeom! big crowd today.” minho speaks over the loud music. “this is my girlfriend, y/n.” he gestures to you. “and her friend jimin.” jimin waves.

 

“oh yeah! i heard you settled down. chan was telling me how you were pining for this cute barista chick.” you can feel a blush creeping up but it could be the heat from all these people.

 

“yeah, here she is.” minho gives your waist a squeeze.

 

“her friend is also pretty cute.” yugyeom looked to jimin.

 

“lee know!” you saw a blob of blonde heading your way with a drink in hand and a cute boy under his other arm.

 

“chan! changbin!” he yells back.

 

“wooooaaah,,, y/n, jimin you guys clean up nice.” chan says, making an ‘ok’ sign with his fingers.

 

“i need a drink in my hands.” jimin whines.

 

“i’ll take you, lets go. i dont want you getting lost.” surprisingly changbin pulls jimin towards him, submerging into the crowd.

 

chan leans closer to you. “he sorta has a thing for her.” he whispers and you snicker.

 

“maybe he’ll get lucky. she’s on the market.” you quip your eyebrows up and down.

 

“hey, hey. no whispering into my girlfriends ear.” minho pushes chan’s face away before telling the two you were getting drinks.

 

“i like yugyeom, he seems nice.” you say, slipping your hand into minho’s back pocket.

 

“he’s in my dance class.” he says, leaning closer to your ear. trying to make sure you could hear him over the loud music.

 

you two make your way to the keg in the kitchen. minho filling up a red cup before taking a sip of it and handing it to you.

 

“not drinking?” you say, taking a swig.

 

“i’ll share with you. driving remember.”

 

you just nod, taking another sip. the two of you were standing by the kitchen counter. your butt pressed against the marble, while minho stands in front of you, both hands on the counter, trapping you.

 

“so, lee know?” you tilt your head in question.

 

“it’s a nickname changbin made three years ago and it stuck.” he shrugs, taking the cup from your hands and having a sip.

 

“it’s cute. maybe i should start calling you that.” you teased, your face inching closer to his.

 

“no, you call me minho because you’re special.” he grins, closing the gap between your lips. his lips tasted like beer and a bit of cherry carmax. your arms automatically wrap around his neck, your fingers playing with the ends of his hair before minho pulls away as someone nudges him.

 

“already sucking face, i see.” jihyo states.

 

“nice to see you girls too.” minho says, sarcastically.

 

“you guys made it!” you yell, hugging all three of your friends.

 

“where’s the alcohol, i need fuel.” yerin whines and minho points at the keg to the far side of the kitchen.

 

“i saw a cute boy earlier, so dont come looking for me. mama’s gunna mingle.” jihyo announces.

 

minho looks at you with a confused and slightly disgusted face and mouths, ‘mama?’ while the three find their way back into the crowd. you just shrug and down the rest of your drink.

 

the night consisted of a slightly tipsy and clingy jimin while changbin tried not to blush or show it effected him every time she would rub against him or get too close to his face. yerin was dancing with mina, having a pg-13 time and jihyo was a mess, good thing chan was there to look after her. you shared a couple more beers with minho. you, drinking most of it, of course. the alcohol in your system made your cheeks glow like tomatoes and you were maybe, maybe a bit tipsy. at one point of the night you and minho were swaying to the music. your back was pressed against him, one arm hooked around his neck and his hands rested on your hips. you could feel his lips brushing against your nape before pressing them against your skin, peppering you with soft kisses.

 

it was about the end of the party, or at least for you guys. you were exhausted and honestly you can tell minho was too. yerin and mina went home early since they had work the next morning. chan and changbin took jihyo home and jimin wanted to sleep over at chan, minho, and bin’s place. probably wanting to cuddle changbin because drunk or tipsy jimin is a cuddler, you know from experience.

 

“wanna stay the night?” you ask minho as he parks in front of your complex.

 

“yes please, i dont want jimin bitting my head off at home.”

 

this wasn’t the first time, in the three months that you and minho have been together, that he’s slept over. you even have a drawer with some of his clothes in it and bought an extra toothbrush too. you two got ready for bed, putting on just a big t shirt while he strips of his shirt and pants. the first time he slept over you were so nervous. you never saw him shirtless before and walking in your room only to see minho wearing boxers made you extremely cautious, that yes he was indeed a man. you eventually got use to it the first two or three times.

 

sleeping with minho consists of being the small spoon. he loves to be the big spoon, only time youre the big spoon is if your laying on the couch and he wants to lay too, or if his head is resting on your chest. his chin is either resting on your shoulder or on top of your head. he also loves to hum songs until he falls asleep also while tapping slowly to the beat with his fingers against some part of your body, be it your thigh or your arm.

 

tonight he barely made it through the song before softly snoring behind you. you traced shapeless patterns against the arm draped around you, wondering what in the world you did to deserve this human being. turning around in his arms, he hums, shifting in his sleep. your legs tangle together, arms wrapped around his bare torso, your ear pressing to his chest,as you doze off to his steady heart beats.

 

 


End file.
